Stats
Stats are your character's ratings. They can be found on the first tab of the Character window. Some stats are immediately shown. Other stats can be viewed by hovering the mouse over your ratings. There are 3 different types of stats: General, Defense and Damage. =General= Health This value represents your Maximum Health, Health Regeneration and Health Regeneration During Combat. The first rating is shown. The latter two can be viewed by hovering the mouse over the first rating. Maximum Health is equal to: 20 + 20 * Character Level + 20 * Vitality Health Regeneration per second (averaged out) is equal to: Vitality * (0.15 - 0.0006 * Character Level) + 1.5 Health Regeneration During Combat is 20% of normal Health Regeneration. Mana This value represents your Maximum Mana, Mana Regeneration and Mana Regeneration During Combat. The first rating is shown. The latter two can be viewed by hovering the mouse over the first rating. Maximum Mana is equal to: 15 + 5 * Character Level + 14 * Energy Mana Regeneration per second (on average) is equal to: Energy * (0.15 - 0.0006 * Character Level) + 1.8 Mana Regeneration During Combat is 20% of normal Mana Regeneration. Movement Speed This is normally 100%. Movement speed can be increased by the Fleetfoot talent (+5%), at the Crystal Coast Obelisk (+5%), by equipping Zirconia gems in your boots, and by some talens. Healing Power Your Healing Power represents your ability to heal. Without special boosts this value is usually near your Spell Attack Power value. =Defense= Armor Armor is a stat that is gained from wearing armor pieces. There are 6 different armor pieces: helmet, chest, belt, pants, boots and gloves. Armor has a direct influence on your Defense rating. Defense Armor has a direct influence on Melee Defense, Ranged Defense and Spell Defense. Note: rare and higher tier armors give approximately 10% extra defense for their type. Armor that gives melee attribute gives extra melee defense; armor that gives ranged attribute gives extra ranged defense; armor that gives sorcery attribute gives extra spell defense. These defense values (given in yellow when you mouseover the armor piece) are to be taken as they are. For example, a Crafted Ramie Chest Piece giving 504 defense rating with an extra 51 spell defense rating gives exactly 555 spell defense rating. Not 554.4 (504*1.1). Defense reduces the damage taken from enemy attacks. This is the formula behind Armor and Defense: Armor / 6857.5 = Defense Block Block is gained from wearing a shield. It gives a chance to reduce the damage taken from an enemy attack. Damage taken from a blocked attack is reduced by a base 50%. The Stalwart talent in the templar tree reduced the damage taken from a blocked attack even further. The Stalwart talent, except in PvP zones, increases the damage reduction from blocking by 15%, 30%, or 45% of the base value (which is 50%) respectively with 1, 2, or 3 points allocated on it. This means that blocking an attack will reduce the damage taken by 57.5%, 65%, or 72.5% respectively with 1, 2, or 3 points allocated on Stalwart. (50% * 1.15 = 57.5%, etc) In a PvP zone, Stalwart increases the damage reduction from blocking by a flat 15%, 30%, or 45% respectively with 1, 2, or 3 points allocated on Stalwart. This means the damage taken from a blocked attack is reduced by 65%, 80%, or 95% respectively with 1, 2, or 3 points on Stalwart. Dodge If you dodge an attack you will receive no damage from the attack. You will not lose any health. Dodge is divided into the 3 different attack types: Melee, Ranged and Sorcery. Your dodge chance is equal to: Melee or Ranged or Sorcery * (0.00125 - 0.0000122 * Character Level) =Damage= Attack Power Your attack power represents how powerful your attacks will be. This will increase the damage done by you: your DPS (Damage per second). Attack Power is divided into the 3 different attack types: Melee, Ranged and Sorcery. Attack Power is equal to: 16 * Melee or Ranged or Sorcery DPS DPS means Damage Per Second. The value of this stat comes from a combination of your weapon's DPS, and from your attribute value of Melee, Ranged or Sorcery. Your weapon DPS comes from your 1-handed or 2-handed weapon (for Melee DPS), from your ranged bow or crossbow (for Ranged DPS), or from your essence (for Sorcery DPS). DPS is equal to: Weapon DPS + ''Melee or Ranged or Sorcery * (1.52 - 0.0144 * Character Level)'' And it is also equal to: '' Weapon DPS + Melee or Ranged or Sorcery Attack Power * (0.095 - 0.0009 * Character Level)'' Accuracy Accuracy is misleading to those who do not know how it works. It has very limited use. Accuracy affects the chance to hit a glancing blow on an enemy. The damage of a glancing blow is reduced 70% compared to the damage of a regular hit. Accuracy does not play a role in dodging or blocking. Having high accuracy does not enable you to hit a target with high amounts of dodge more often than without having high accuracy. High accuracy also does not allow you to hit without your attack being blocked more often compared to having low accuracy. You can not hit a glancing blow on another player in PvP. Accuracy plays no role in PvP. Your Accuracy is equal to: Focus * (0.004 - 0.000039 * Character Level) Your Hit Chance (meaning to not hit a glancing blow and unrelated to dodging)against a creature of the same level as your character is equal to: 0.75 + Accuracy You will have a progressively lower hit chance on enemies the more they are above you in level. Increasing accuracy has no added benefit above 100% (with mousing over) or 25% (without mousing over) against a creature your level. You will seldom fight creatures above your own level (especially when you reach the maximum level, 49). Therefore an accuracy percent above 100% (with mousing over) or 25% (without mousing over) has limited use. Haste Haste will reduce the cooldown on your abilities. Haste is not to be thought of as increasing the regeneration of abilities. Having 50% haste cuts the cooldown time in half. (as opposed to only cutting the cooldown time down by 1/3 if it was increasing the rate of regeneration by 50%) Haste is divided into the 3 different haste types: Melee, Ranged and Sorcery. Each point of the Melee attribute is equal to one point of Melee Haste Rating. Each point of the Sorcery attribute is equal to one point of Spell Haste Rating. Each point of the Ranged attribute is equal to one point of Ranged Haste Rating. Your Haste for a specific type is approximately equal to: Haste Rating of the corresponding type * (0.000375 - 0.0000037 * Character Level) The best known approximation for a level 49 is .0194777% haste for each point of haste rating. | This table needs updated. The values in this table are wrong. | Critical Chance A critical hit does 50% more damage than a regular hit. Your Critical Hit chance is equal to: 0.05 + Focus * (0.0022 - 0.000022 * Character Level) Category:Content